


Alibi

by Nkala99



Series: Multi-Fandom One Shots [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkala99/pseuds/Nkala99
Summary: "I'm just here to establish an alibi."
Series: Multi-Fandom One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097387
Kudos: 32





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still prepping for Nanowrimo 2020, but I am also writing a couple of short stories to keep the creative juices flowing. This one’s just for fun.
> 
> Several authors on FF.net have reached out to me to complain about this story. Please note- this is not intended to be anything other than a quick slice of life. I deleted the story over there because, while constructive criticism is welcome, theirs could not be considered as such. This will be left open. It was a one-shot. Be warned.

Josh’s arrival in the Roosevelt room in the middle of their meeting on the latest research concerning climate change didn’t phase Sam; though he wasn’t expected, it wasn’t unusual for any of the senior staffers to pop in and out of each other’s meetings.

What  _ was _ unusual was the  _ way _ Josh entered the room.

The door had barely opened before Josh slid through, closing it behind him and leaning back against it. He glanced through the window as if checking for something, then strode to the conference table and claimed a vacant seat.

Somewhere between Josh flipping through various folders at random and nervously clicking a pen, Sam realized that Ed’s presentation on the findings of the last summit had come to a halt. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Sam wasn’t the only one curious about Josh’s sudden appearance.

As if just noticing the silence, Josh glanced up and met everyone’s inquiring stares. “Don’t mind me,” he said. “Keep going.”

Sam’s eyebrows drew together. “Did you need something?”

Josh glanced over his shoulder through the window. “Nope. I’m just here to establish an alibi.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

Josh’s eyes widened in innocence, but Sam knew him too well. “Nothing!”

“Did you try to post to your fan site again?”

Josh scowled. “No. Donna had it blocked on the White House servers.”

Sam ignored the muffled snort of amusement from one of his team. “Does the president have another secret plan to fight inflation?”

Josh folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “As if CJ would let me within twenty feet of the press room.”

“Did you try to set the White House on fire again?” Sam continued.

“Hey!” Josh dropped his arms and leaned forward, pointing at Sam. “That was  _ both _ of us!”

“Funny, but that wasn’t what you said to the president after it happened,” Sam shot back.

“ _ Lyman _ !”

The outraged bellow caused everyone in the room to jump. Josh flipped a folder open and leaned over it, waving a hand at Ed. “Keep talking! Come on!”

Ed looked at Sam.

Sam’s frown deepened. “What did you do to Toby?”

“I didn’t do  _ any _ thing to Toby!” Josh exclaimed. He turned back to Ed. “So? The Summit?”

Ed was saved from his dilemma as the White House Communications Director strode into the room, eyes blazing in anger. He zeroes in on Josh, ignoring everyone else in the room. “Lyman? A word.”

Toby’s quiet, measured tone stiffened Sam’s spine. The younger man recognized the signs of an impending explosion, and he felt torn between wanting to defend Josh and ducking for cover.

Josh’s eyes were fixed firmly on the folder in front of him. “Can’t at the moment, Toby. We’re in the middle of a meeting.” He looked up at Ed. “Right, Ed?”

Ed paled so suddenly that Sam was worried he would pass out.

Toby stepped closer. “Last chance, Lyman.”

Sam had to hand it to him; Josh was putting everything he had into feigning ignorance. A lightning-quick glance from Josh in his direction, pleading for help, had Sam opening his mouth.

Toby’s eyes snapped to him in an instant. “You’ll stay out of this, or you’ll find yourself in the doghouse  _ with _ him.”

Sam’s mouth snapped shut.

Josh glared at him.

“Time’s up, Lyman.” Toby crossed the rest of the distance and grabbed Josh’s ear. Josh yelped in pain, rising out of his seat.

“All right, all right!” he cried. “It was an accident! I didn’t mean to!”

Toby continued to pinch Josh’s ear, his gaze unmoved. “We’ve talked about this before! The accident excuse isn’t going to fly this time!”

“But it really  _ was _ an accident!” Josh protested.

“How many times do you have to be told not to let your mouth run away with your temper before it sinks in?” Toby demanded. “Do you have  _ any _ idea how much work you just made for us?”

Josh managed to wriggle free of Toby;s grip and rallied, scowling at Toby. “Come on, you can’t honestly believe I’d let him say something like that and  _ not _ disagree with him!”

“Disagree all you want!” Toby cried, waving his arms. “Did I say you couldn’t? Disagreeing is fine! But you have a tendency to let your mouth take over from your brain when your temper gets the best of you!”

“That’s not true!” Josh protested.

Sam’s amused snort couldn’t be held back. “Oh, yes it is,” he countered.

Josh’s wounded look did nothing to chase away Sam’s amusement. “Hey!” he cried.

Sam shrugged. “What? It  _ is _ .”

Toby grabbed Josh’s elbow. “Let’s go.”

Josh tried to pull free as he was led towards the door. “What? No! Where are you taking me?”

“My office,” Toby replied, opening the door. “You can explain to me  _ and _ CJ just what the hell you were thinking. Then you’re going to go  _ back _ to the Mural Room where Congressman Adler is waiting and you’re going to say  _ exactly _ what I tell you to say.”

He dragged Josh through the door and back down the hall. Josh’s protests chased after them until Larry stood and quietly shut the door.

“What do you think he said?” Carrie Whitmire spoke up in the ensuing silence.

“Knowing Josh, probably something brutally honest and with no sign of a filter,” Sam replied. “Either way, we’ll probably find out before the end of the day.” He turned back to Ed. “All right, Ed. What was France’s latest position?”

END


End file.
